House Dragen
House Dragen of Snake Mount is a noble house from The North. They are among the principal bannermen of House Stark of Winterfell. They once ruled over a small part in the North as Blooded Kings until they bent the knee to House Stark centuries before the War of Conquest. Even after their decline in strength, They've managed to rise high above most northern houses, rivaling even House Bolton. Their stronghold is a fortress called Snake Mount and the head of the house is the Lord of Snake Mount and the Lord Defender of the North.Mount Lord of Snake Mount House Dragen was infamous for its centuries old practice of cannibalism, going as far as to adopt a man-eating serpent on their original sigil, although they changed it to represent a normal serpent after abandoning the practice.Cannibalism Their official motto is "Peace is a Lie", although a common saying of the house's family members is "We bow to no one" which states that they no longer hold any allegiance with their former liege lords, House Stark. However, after the Battle of the Bastards, Ethan Dragen has once again pledged his house to House Stark. History Background House Dragen of Snake Mount is a noble house from the North, a powerful vassal to House Stark of Winterfell. They control Snake Mount, an imposing fortress just a few miles removed from the White Knife. They hold a bitter rivalry with House Bolton of the Dreadfort, with whom they've constantly battled with for control over the territories along the Weeping Water before House Stark eventually unified the North. The Boltons flayed men of House Dragen while the Dragens ate those of House Bolton. bends the knee to the Starks.|left]] House Dragen was formed during the Age of Heroes by Evan the Cannibal.Evan the Cannibal The Dragens ruled from their kingdom as the Blooded Kings and were great rivals of the Red Kings of House Bolton and the Winter Kings of House Stark. The Starks' expansionism resulted in the Dragens to enter into open rebellion, led by the last Blooded King: King Darron Dragen.Dragen Rebellion The Dragens lost, and eventually subjugated to the Starks. The Dragens proudly boast of First Men blood in their veins. For centuries until the Unification of the North, the Dragens openly practiced the tradition of cannibalism. The Starks eventually outlawed the practice, alongside the Boltons' act of flaying their enemies alive. This act often caused for enmity between the Starks and Dragens, although relations improved over time. During Robert's Rebellion, House Dragen was led by Harkon Dragen, who had a reputation for being a hard and ruthless man. Garth Dragen, Harkon's second-born, pledged for Lord Eddard Stark during the rebellion - though Harkon favored himself a Targaryen royalist. It is often believed that Harkon was poisoned by Garth, apparently after Harkon made disparaging remarks about Garth's wife Alise Glover. Most, however, consider more complex motives. Season 1 House Dragen, led by Lord Garth Dragen, accompany King Robert Baratheon for his arrival at the Stark stronghold of Winterfell. Lucius Dragen, Lord Garth's eldest son and heir, is also present. House Dragen swears its allegiance to Robb Stark when Jon Umber proposes Northern independence under Robb as King in the North."Fire and Blood" Season 2 The forces of House Dragen remain with the main Northern host as it invades the Westerlands while a relief force led by the Greatjon liberates the seats of the Riverlords occupied by Lannister forces. Dragen forces participate in the Battle of Oxcross."Garden of Bones" Season 3 After many decisive victories, the Dragens are appointed to lead the vanguard towards Casterly Rock. However, during Edmure Tully's wedding, the Boltons and the Freys massacre the Starks and most of the other northern houses. Garth is one of the few bannermen who survives the onslaught, although he did suffer some injuries from the ordeal. Following the massacre, Garth declares for open war between Houses Bolton and Dragen."Mhysa" Season 4 House Dragen continues to rebel against the Iron Throne while Tywin Lannister plots to assassinate Garth Dragen. It is rumored that Tywin had an entire plan mapped out to completely annihilate the upstart House, but before his plan can come into fruition, he is killed by his own son, Tyrion Lannister."The Children" Garth agrees to support Carmine Grayburn in his quest to avenge Robb Stark's death and agrees to give Carmine a sizable number of his household guard to supplement his growing army of loyalists. Garth also asks Lucius to join Carmine and act as his advisor, but Carmine, wary of Lucius' personality and reputation, declines."Mockingbird" Season 5 Roose Bolton is at his wits end, as he still wasn't able to kill Garth and force the Dragens to submit. Roose makes a deal with a Dragen household member to betray Garth and hand him over to the Boltons. Roose's plan worked when Garth is mercilessly murdered by Roose's man-at-arms, Walton "Steelshanks"."Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" , the new Lord of Snake Mount]] Following his father's death, Lucius takes Garth's place as Lord of Snake Mount. He reforms House Dragen completely, breaking their oath to House Stark as well as investing more in military power. Lucius becomes a violent and power-hungry ruler, and his mental stability grows ever unstable in the process. Mira Dragen and Domeric Dragen, Lucius' siblings, decide leave Snake Mount and seek shelter at Deepwood Motte, the birthplace of their mother, Lady Alise Dragen, although they are unknowingly walking into a trap, as the Motte has recently been overrun by House Greyjoy."The Gift" In order to account for their new political and military growth, the Dragens begin cementing their alliance with the Harrigons by marrying Lord Lucius to Larinna Harrigon. Consequently, Ethan Snow marries Arrena Storm, Larinna's bastard sister. Over the next few years, Larinna bears Lucius two children, his son and heir Warron and a daughter, Melina, and Arrena gives birth to Merei, giving her the name "Whitesnow". Erik Dragen marries Anaya Berrow and becomes a father to their first son, Kenden."The Dance of Dragons" Season 6 As House Dragen prepares for winter, the citizens of Snake Mount mourn for the death of Ser Ethan Snow. This gives Lucius the advantage to abuse Arrena Storm as well. After Ethan's death, a mysterious Red Priest named Vurus arrives at Snake Mount. Erik volunteers to be sacrificed to R'hllor in order to bring his fallen uncle back from the dead. He legitimizes Ethan shortly before his death and soon after Ethan is resurrected by Vurus. Ethan and Lucius engage in a violent duel with Ethan as the victor. Lucius sustains heavy injuries and is believed to have died. However, Lucius survived to fatal combat and fled to Essos. Ethan, now the new Lord of Snake Mount and Lord Defender of the North, has to face a new obstacle: his own vassals. Many of House Dragen's bannermen find it hard to lay their fealty and trust to a bastard-born lord and claim that Domeric Dragen should hold the title after his brother's "death". However, Lucius still has men loyal to him who wish for his return and Ethan's ''final ''demise. After the "death" of Lucius Dragen, both House Dragen and their vassals have found issues naming an heir. Since Ethan Dragen is only the di facto Lord of Snake Mount, he will only be the head of House Dragen until an heir comes of age. Some of House Dragen's vassals have asked for Lucius' son Warron not to become heir to Snake Mount as they fear the man he will grow up to be, and ask that Lord Lucius' only surviving brother Domeric become the heir when he reaches 18. However, since Kenden is the son of Domeric's now deceased older brother Erikar, he would legally be the heir over Domeric. Lord Ethan still intends to make Warron the heir to Snake Mount however, keeping him under constant guard at all times with only his most loyal men. Relationships Members * Lord {Garth Dragen}, the head of House Dragen and Lord of Snake Mount, assassinated by the Boltons on the Kingsroad. ** Ser Jaran Dragen, his elder brother and Ranger of the Night's Watch. ** Lord {Lucius Dragen}, his firstborn son and heir. former Lord of Snake Mount. Exiled to Essos and later assassinated by Jaqelos Eranelion on Ethan's orders. ***Lady Larinna Harrigon, his wife. ****Warron Dragen, their firstborn son and heir. ****Melina Dragen, their firstborn daughter. ** Lord Ethan Dragen, his legitimized bastard brother and former man-at-arms, temporary Lord of Snake Mount and new head of the House. ***Lady Arrena Harrigon, his wife. Recently legitimized bastard daughter of Lord Jorthos Harrigon. ****Merei Dragen, their true-born daughter. Born with the name Whitesnow, she has recently been recognized as a Dragen following the legitimization of both of her parents **{Erik Dragen}, his second born son, committed suicide in order to revive Ethan Dragen. ***Lady Anaya Berrow, his wife. ****Kenden Dragen, his son. **Domeric Dragen his thirdborn son, currently at Deepwood Motte. ** Lady Mira Dragen, his firstborn daughter, currently in the Stormlands. ** Lady Alise Dragen, his wife. Household * Lord Duncan Catell, castellan of Snake Mount and Lord of Cath Hall. * Ser Coren Brewlan, a knight in service of House Dragen. * Maester Vahaelor, Snake Mount's maester. * {Joffen Snow}, a servant to House Dragen and a bastard son of Lord Rickard Karstark. Killed by Ethan Snow's remaining loyal men after Ethan's assassination. * Grond, Master Torturer of Snake Mount. * Rylen Mollen, hostage of House Dragen. * Noro, a sellsword from Volantis in service of House Dragen. Master-at-Arms. * Drayro Tollo, a sellsword from Braavos in service of House Dragen. * Maut, a lowborn in service of House Dragen. * Ontley, a lowborn in service of House Dragen. Ancestors * Evan the Cannibal. legendary founder of House Dragen. * Melina I Dragen, known as "Bloody Mel", warrior-queen of Snake Mount and first Blooded Queen. * Darron Dragen, known as "Darron the Fallen", last Blooded King. * Jon Dragen, last Dragen Lord of Holthall. * Dolyse Berrow, wife of Lord Veron Dragen. Married to him when the Berrow's allied themselves with House Dragen. * Veron Dragen, ancestor of House Dragen who allied himself with House Berrow. * Tregar Dragen, the Lord of Snake Mount after his father Veron. * Anthor Dragen, member of King Aegon II's Kingsguard. Later joined Queen Rhaenyra. * Torrhen Dragen, Harkon Dragen's father. Image gallery Dragen.png|The sigil and motto of House Dragen from the HBO viewer's guide. House Dragen.jpg|The sigil of House Dragen in "The Climb". 2x10Banner.jpg|A different variation of the Dragen sigil in "Valar Morghulis". Family tree In the books In the ''A Song of Ice and Fire ''novels, House Dragen is noted as one of the most powerful families in the North. They are noted for their skill as hunters and lawmen. House Dragen were unruly vassals of the Starks until some thousands of years ago, when they finally bent the knee. The Dragens are considered a sinister but lawful house, always living up to their promises, and Lord Garth Dragen is noted as a capable battle commander. Garth Dragen fought alongside Eddard Stark during Robert's Rebellion. After the Battle of the Trident, Garth and Roose Bolton suggested executing the defeated Barristan Selmy, but Eddard and Robert Baratheon refused. In the novels, Members of House Dragen are described with having straight pitch black hair, maroon eyes, a pale skin and a stern face. In the show, their eyes changed to bright blue and their skin to light. See also References Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:House Dragen Category:Houses from the North Category:Noble houses Category:Fanon houses